Comic
by kurokotetsu
Summary: El relato que escribí para el duelo contra Dre. Es una simple historia de un chico que despierta un día y su sueño más grande se vuelve realidad, tener superpoderes.


Estaba paralizado del miedo. No se suponía que terminaría todo así, los superhéroes no terminaban al final de un cañón de pistola. Ellos salvaban a los inocentes de los criminales. Eran los buenos, no podían perder. Sin embargo ahora me apuntaban directamente y no podía escapar. Ni siquiera las recién descubiertas habilidades parecían darme una oportunidad. A pesar de todo no era Superman, una bala me podía matar como a cualquier otra persona. Sentía como la sangre abandonaba mi cara, el frío me llenaba el cuerpo y estaba a punto de llorar. No quería morir. Lentamente vi como el malhechor empezaba a apretar el gatillo…

Desde que era niño a me habían encantado los comics de superhéroes. Justo después de aprender a leer mi primer regalo había sido una historieta, un número de Spiderman. Primero me sentí desilusionado, un simple librito de dibujos era mi regalo de cumpleaños. Sí, estaba bien dibujado pero no parecía nada especial. No podía creer que mis padres me hubieran dado eso, en vez de tantos juguetes divertidos como los que les habían recibido mis amigos. A mi sólo me habían dado ese libro. Seguí con mi fiesta de cumpleaños pero el sentimiento de insatisfacción duró hasta que la noche cuando ya estaba en mi cama listo para dormir. Ahí estaba sobre el escritorio. Tan de noche no podía jugar pues sería demasiado ruidoso, así que decidí ver que había substituido a mi nuevo juguete. Después de los primeros segundos me enganchó totalmente. Aunque aún me era difícil entender algunas palabras no podía parar de leer, y seguí con la lectura hasta que terminó la última palabra. Era impresionante, un hombre con poderes de araña, peleando contra supervillanos. Claro había visto muchas caricaturas y me encantaban, ya conocía a los héroes, pero esta era algo especial. No sabía si era el detallado dibujo, o el dinamismo de las escenas, o tantas cosas más, era una experiencia única. Aún después de acabar estaba tan emocionado que me fue muy difícil conciliar el sueño. Al día siguiente pedí una nueva historieta enseguida, incluso antes de desayunar.

Ese fue el inicio de todo. Poco a poco mi colección fue creciendo. Gastaba mis mesadas en eso, pedía que todos mis regalos fueran comics. De niño empecé con los clásicos, Superman, Ironman, Spiderman, Batman y todo lo que caía en mis hambrientas manos. Me aprendí el universo Marcel y el DC, como si de mitología se tratara. Conocía a todos loa hombres que habían sido Linterna Verde y conocía todos los universos paralelos de Spiderman. Conforme fui creciendo me introduje en comics más obscuros. The Sandman y Watchmen son unos ejemplos, de esas series más de culto que me engancharon en mi adolescencia. Y durante toda mi travesía nunca perdí la fantasía de ser un héroe. Incluso después del decadente concepto de las historias más "adultas" seguí enamorado con la romántica idea del superhéroe que ganaba al final después de todo. Era mi ideal. Incluso en la escuela y en el vecindario siempre intenté ser una figura justiciera para imitar a mis ídolos bi-dimensionales.

Es probable que por eso siempre soñara que conseguía superpoderes. Imitando a los comics, donde un accidente o el destino me llevaban a una situación donde conseguía esas superhumanas habilidades. Por eso esa noche no parecía diferente. Una mujer se apareció en mis sueños y me ofreció cumplir mi fantasía, vamos algo bastante normal.

-Puedes pedirme cualquier superpoder, excepto la invencibilidad y la levitación, las cuales me son imposible darte.- Fue su sugerente invitación.- Más bien no quiero darte esas habilidades, sería demasiado aburrido.

-Me gustaría tener supervelocidad y superfuerza.- Dije rápidamente casi sin pensarlo.- Y también quisiera…

-Tendrías que haber ponderado más detenidamente que querías. Me pediste esas dos habilidades y no tengo la obligación de darte ninguna más. Espero que seas cuidadoso con lo que se te está dando, recuerda que esto es la realidad, no uno de los mundos ficticios a los que estas acostumbrado.

Extrañamente el sueño terminó ahí, antes de que pudiera disfrutar de mis recién adquiridas habilidades. Me desperté con una sonrisa por el tan agradable sueño y parecía que tendría un día normal. Claro eso fue antes de destrozar la puerta de mi armario completamente al intentar abrirla. O hacer lo mismo con la puerta del cuarto. O bajar en un segundo hasta la cocina. No podía creer que estaba pasando. Salí de casa aún en pijama para probar lo que podía hacer. Recorrí la calle varias veces en un minuto y levanté mi vieja casita del árbol con una sola mano. Mis poderes correspondían perfectamente a lo que había pedido en el sueño, ni más ni menos. Esto era literalmente un sueño hecho realidad. Era genial, podría salvar a la gente como un héroe de verdad. Estaba eufórico, era el día más feliz de mi vida, incluso más que el cumpleaños cuando me regalaron mi primera historieta. Lo que tenía que hacer estaba claro, conseguir un disfraz y un nombre, para ser un héroe con todas las de la ley. El segundo vino a mi mente al ver un libro de mitología que estaba en la sala, Aquiles, el hombre más fuerte y hábil en su tiempo. El disfraz fue más lento. Tenía que diseñarlo, coserlo y que fuera totalmente original. Ya tenía experiencia hacer trajes para mis exposiciones, así que tenía los materiales y la experiencia necesarias. Por suerte era sábado y no tuve problemas con mis padres, que salieron a hacer algo que no me importaba. Para la tarde ya tenía todo listo y podría ir a patrullar mi primera noche.

A pesar de vivir en los suburbios pude llegar a la ciudad bastante rápido, justo cuando estaba anocheciendo. No era el lugar con más delincuencia del mundo pero sabía que pronto alguien necesitaría mi ayuda. Y no me equivoqué, al poco tiempo de llegar al centro de la ciudad en uno de los múltiples callejones una pobre mujer le estaban robando el bolso. No fue difícil quitarle de encima al malhechor, el cual quedó quieto después de azotarlo contra la pared. La mujer me miró extrañada, después de todo no existían héroes enmascarados en la realidad. Me agradeció aunque aún parecía estar preocupada de que fuera alguien raro y corrió para alejarse de ese lugar lo antes posible. En ese momento sabía que ya había empezado mi sueño. "Con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad" y yo estaba listo desde hacía años para esa responsabilidad. Respiré con satisfacción y seguí con mi cometido. No tardé demasiado tiempo antes de encontrarme con un hombre que necesitaba mi ayuda. Ilusamente creí que todo sería igual, así que con mi velocidad me puse entre él y su asaltante, sin importarme la pistola que había desenfundada para el asalto.

-¡Alto ahí! No sigas haciendo fechorías y te dejaré marchar.- Pronuncié con la voz más heroica que pude articular.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Quién te crees, imbécil?

-Soy Aquiles, un defensor de los inocentes. El nuevo héroe de esta ciudad.

-Bueno "defensor de los inocentes" si quieres seguir sin plomo en el cuerpo te me vas largando.

-No creo que entiendas lo…- No pude de terminar mi frase antes de que el ensordecedor tronido del disparo rompiera mis tímpanos. Pronto un agudo dolor subió desde mi pierna derecha, la cual había empezado a sangrar de un pequeño agujero en el muslo.

-Te dije que te largaras pero no me hiciste caso. No me importa tu disfraz de Noche de brujas, ni tu estúpido nombre. Si te metes conmigo, cabrón, pagas las consecuencias.- Y me apuntó directamente a la cabeza, listo para rematarme.

Estaba paralizado del miedo. No se suponía que terminaría todo así, los superhéroes no terminaban al final de un cañón de pistola. Ellos salvaban a los inocentes de los criminales. Eran los buenos, no podían perder. Sin embargo ahora me apuntaban directamente y no podía escapar. Ni siquiera las recién descubiertas habilidades parecían darme una oportunidad. A pesar de todo no era Superman, una bala me podía matar como a cualquier otra persona. Sentía como la sangre abandonaba mi cara, el frío me llenaba el cuerpo y estaba a punto de llorar. No quería morir. Lentamente vi como el malhechor empezaba a apretar el gatillo…

-¿Quieres vivir?- Me volteé sorprendido al escuchar una voz femenina mi espalda. Al voltearme me encontré a la chica de mis sueños.- Dime ¿quieres vivir?

-¡Sí!

-Puedo regresarte a esta mañana pero perderás todos tus poderes y serás un chico normal. Nunca podrás volver a ser un superhéroe.

-¡Está bien! Solamente déjame vivir.- Ella rió divertida, después de rogarle por mi vida.

-Siempre pasa lo mismo.

Cuando me fije estaba en mi cama otra vez. Todo era normal y el sol brillaba claramente a través de la ventana. Estaba empapado de sudor frío. Ver que todo estaba normal me relajé, creyendo que todo había sido una pesadilla. Sin embargo al levantarme mi pierna derecha me dolió increíblemente. Me baje el pantalón, sólo para ver una pequeña cicatriz en forma de estrella en el muslo, justo como si hubiera sido hacha por una bala. Mientras veía el rojo tono de la recién cerrada herida abandoné el sueño de ser un superhéroe, conformándome con leer sobre ellos.


End file.
